


I am your Jashin Lover

by hidansbabe530



Category: Naruto
Genre: Demon possession, F/M, It's pretty bad to be honest..., OOCness, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This was the first fanfiction I ever wrote, everywheres, rating bumped up because I forgot there was smut...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/pseuds/hidansbabe530
Summary: Mya Uzumaki is the younger twin sister of the always obnoxious Naruto Uzumaki. When she returns with her brother from training, the Akastuki come to take her away in order to join because she is demon possessed. While in the organization she meets a fellow Jashinist named Hidan. Will one comment put Hidan 6 feet under? Or will their evil god they worship put them together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Mya Uzumaki  
> Village: Konoha (Leaf Village)  
> Look: Brown hair that goes a little below her shoulders, always up in high pigtails using red ribbon, fair skin, Chocolate brown eyes, Black ninja shoes, a leather mini-skirt the zips in the back, a red bikini -like top that ties in the front.   
> Kamif has bunny ears and tail, Ice blue skin, snowy eyes with a hint of blue, Ice blue hair that's a little bluer than her skin, her clothes are the same only blue, her hair styles the same too  
> Family: Naruto Uzumaki  
> Past: Mya was a lonely child. Her twin brother, Naruto, and her had demons sealed in them at birth. Because she is the vessel of the mist demon Kamif, Mya was named princess of the Land of Water. When Mya became a ninja, she somehow made a 5 man squad, including Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Asuma-Sensei, and herself. When the Chunnin exams were over Mya and Shikamaru were both made Chunnin.

**Mya's POV**

I was waiting for Naruto to fall off the telephone pole he was standing on. When I realized he didn't plan to fall, I punched the pole and he fell, the pole having a dent in it.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto said while rubbing his face, which hit the ground at full force.

"I didn't think you'd wanna miss a chance to have ramen, or see Sakura." I said, smirking at the dirt all over his clothes.

"Oh, yeah Sakura.... I wonder how much she's changed?" He said a little worry in his voice.

"Not much really." We swung around to see Sakura.

"Sakura!" I screamed.

"Great to see you to, Mya." She said while sticking a finger in her left ear.

**??? POV**

I looked threw the papers on my desk. Sighing as I looked at the forms listing off strong ninja to join the organization.

I found this one form, that seemed to be a little girl. I was shocked to see that she was a Chunnin and was almost an S-ranked Leaf village ninja. She's been repeatedly asked to join the ANBU in her village and the mist village. She was a princess! This girl was one I needed in my organization, even though she was possessed by a demon, it was not one we needed, so it meant we'd be even stronger.

There was a knock on the door of my office.

"Enter." I said in a very stern voice. Two men came into my office. One was blonde and had his hair covering his left eye. The other had red hair.

"We finished our mission, un" Said the blond.

"Good," I said, "Now you have another mission."

"But we just got back, un, can't we take a break?"

"I need this mission done now!" I said, scaring the blond a bit.

"What do you need us to do now?" Said the red haired man.

"Get this girl." I said passing the form of the girl. "I want you two to get his girl and bring her here, I want her to join and the sooner you get her the sooner you can have your 'break'" I ordered them.

"B-b-but t-this girl. I know this girl!" Said the redhead.

"That makes it all the better then, right un?" The blond was getting on my nerves with all his 'uns'.

"No, she's a dangerous bitch when you piss her off enough, please reconsider wanting her to join the Akatsuki!"

"Sasori, are you scared of her?" I asked. He has never questioned me before.

"Only when she's pissed."

"Go get her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to mention that this was the first fanfiction I had ever written in my life! I hope you guys like it. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Mya's POV**

Well I got to see Shikamaru and Temari, and now I could go to bed in my own bed. I was walking home and decided to walk around the village. I was walking around, when I realized I was going into a forest on the edge of the village. I turned to go back when a bug landed on my leg. At first I thought I might have ended up at Shino's, but it wasn't one of his clans bugs. I saw the bug look at me, then exploded. My leg flew off, and I knew it was bleeding but decided that looking at the blood was the worst thing in the world to do. I was now pissed.

"Who the fuck blew my damn leg off!" I yelled. A blond guy on some fucked up bird landed in front of me. A red haired man on the bird with him. I recognized him at once

"S-S-S-Sasori?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah" he said.

"Why the fuck did you blow my leg off! Go get it before I rip your puppet dick off!" He was scared and did as he was told. When he gave me my leg he said it was the blond that did it. I looked at the blond, then burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at, un?" He said.

"You look like one of my friends... OMFG you're a chick aren't you!" I exclaimed, knowing I was pissing him off.

"WTF, un" he said, totally pissed. Sasori was trying to hold back a snicker, failing miserably and ended up rolling on the ground laughing. I noticed that the two were wearing Akatsuki cloaks. Which meant one of two things. They were here for me, or Naruto.

"Are you here for me or my brother?" I asked, worry very much noticeable in my voice.

"We're here for you," said Sasori.

"Ok, Sasori come with me, blond chick on the effed up bird, stay here" I started walking when I remembered, my leg wasn't on yet. I put it in place where it supposed to be, and it healed, all the blood I lost returning to my leg. Sasori and I were at my house, getting my things, and leaving a note for Naruto explaining everything. Then, as I flew away on the blonde's bird I took one last look at Konaha, the village I had just returned to this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that the chapters to my earlier stories were REALLY short.... oh well =)


	3. Chapter 3

**??? POV**

I was standing next to a room that was right across from mine. The name 'Mya' was engraved into the sign on the door. There was a rabbit sitting next to a wolf with a crown below them. The door was pink, and I almost puked at the sight of it. I was wondering what one of Sasori's puppets was doing in there since it wasn't his room.

I started rubbing my slicked back silver hair. I was so confused. That's when Leader was walking through the hall yelling to get ready for the new member, for she was probably 9 and that we were throwing her a welcoming party, if she passes the test.

"What the fucking ever." I said.

**MYA'S POV**

I was coming near a river with a red archway and a big boulder. While I neared I started to sing. While I was singing, my wolf pup, Tina, jumped onto the bird.

"What the fuck is that ugly thing, un?" Deidara almost fell off the bird because of how hard I slapped him.

"Shut the fuck up and leave my puppy alone." I told him, making sure he understood every word leaving my lips. We made it to the hideout, discovering a party for a 9 year old. I WAS SO HAPPY! I was jumping up and down like a 5 year old would though. Everyone was a little shocked when they saw I was in my teens. It didn't stop me from enjoying the little kidness. There was a boy in a swirly orange mask that looked happy like me.

"Mya-chan!!!" He yelled, then glomped me.

"Hi, and who are you?" I said in a really happy voice hugging him back.

"My name is Tobi, Tobi's a good boy." He introduced himself.

"Well it very nice to meet you Tobi." I said, very excitedly.

"I told you not to give her that bag of pure sugar you dumbass." Sasori said to Deidara.

"I thought it would keep her from killing me, not make her into a female Tobi, un." Deidara explained, making the situation worse when I saw the candy on the table.

"CANDY!!" I screamed, diving head first into the pile of candy. Everyone was a little scared, in a 'she's a female Tobi' sort of way. I stood up from the candy heap and looked very serious.

"I'M SLEEPY." I cried, then passed out on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for the Akatsuki at the end of this... =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Mya's POV**

I woke up on a couch in the Akatsuki lair, with a huge headache. I was scanning the room; a TV, a shit ton of game stations and games, the couch I was laying in which held 3 people, a love seat, another 3 person couch, two arm chairs, and a bean bag chair, a man with slicked back silver hair, akatsuki cloak unbuttoned enough so that you can see his chest, and a necklace with a circle with an upside down triangle, apparently he's a Jashinist just like me, staring at me with beautiful purple-pink eyes, a- WAIT!

There was a guy staring at me. I thought he was hot but still. I was a little freaked. I jumped, letting out a little yip and stared back. The two of us were locked in each others gaze when a man with orange spiky hair and many facial piercings walked in.

"And how are you tw- Hidan what are you staring at?!" he said. We were still staring. The man I guessed was Hidan smirked and I followed his gazed as his eyes moved down. He was staring at my breast, which didn't surprise me. I blushed.

"Nothing Leader." Hidan responded.

"Stop staring at Mya and help me get her a cloak that'll fit her." Leader said. "Oh by the way, My name is Pein, and I would like you to call me Leader or Leader-sama, either of those two will work for me." Said Leader. I decided I was just gonna call him Pein, because it would piss him off.

"Right Pein." I said, all cocky.

"You really don't wanna piss me of little girl."

"Yeah I do old man." I didn't like this guy.

"Alright we'll start your battle to see your skills after breakfast" Pein said, leaving me with Hidan, who was still staring at my chest.

"Enjoy the view?" I said, Hidan nodded, not knowing I knew where he was looking. "You can get a better view if you ask nicely" I said, I was going to tease him.

"No fucking way in hell will I ask a slut to let me see her damn breast, Jashin would kill me." Hidan made the worse mistake of all, calling me a slut was like killing every Kage in front of their village. I snapped. I stood up and started bitching his ass up and down the walls.

"You mother fucking bastard don't call me a fucking slut you man-whore!" I was not the bubbly girl from last night. We then got into a name calling swearing fight. And then he decided name calling wasn't enough and said the number one thing in the world that would make me cry.

"Well at least I've got real friends and not fake ones, everyone hates you and wished you would die so they didn't have see your ugly face again you little hooker." I stopped dead, and a tear went down my face. Hidan didn't notice, until I started balling and ran out of the room. Tina helped me find Sasori's room.

I burst in and threw myself into Sasori's arms, crying into his hard wooden chest as he cradled me. Tobi saw me crying and came into comfort me too. I felt like Jashin was looking poorly on me today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I would like to remind people that this story was my first fan fiction... =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Mya's POV**

I was still balling when a man with blue skin came in. He looked pissed, when he saw me crying, he started to look concerned

"Sasori what happened?" He said.

"I don't know Kisame." Sasori said, "Mya won't tell me, all she'll say is that 'Hidan is an asshole.'"

"That bastard, I should've known it was his fault." Kisame said. He came to comfort me too.

"I wanna go home," I cried, I hated it here. I was glad people were trying to comfort me, but what Hidan had said still hurt like hell.

"Mya, It's time t- What's wrong?" A woman with blue hair said when she saw me curled up in the middle of 3 of the members.

"That damn Hidan said something to upset her," Sasori said.

"Well that's who she has to fight," She said. My ears perked. That was all I needed to hear. I stood up, wiped my tears, and replaced my defenseless face with an evil smirk.

"I think that's gonna make her day, Konan," Sasori said to the woman.

"Why?" Konan asked. Before Sasori even could answer my chocolate brown eyes were slowly turning red.

**Sasori's POV**

'Hidan's fucked now' I thought, as Mya's brown eyes turned red. That only happened when the one thing on her mind was killing and the sight of a dead corpse covered in blood. Konan was gonna be pissed when she was going to have to clean up Hidan's blood, again.

"Go tell Pein to get Kakuzu ready to put Hidan back together," I said, not taking my eyes off Mya. It was nice knowing Hidan.... well not really, but still.

**Mya's POV**

The only thing on my mind was killing the bastard that made me cry. My red eyes were turning into a blood red as I looked at my hands, deciding which death would be most proper.

I walked into the entrance, where the fight was gonna be. Tobi, Kisame, Sasori, and Konan right behind me. My face was still tear stained but I didn't care. That dick was gonna die and was gonna die painfully. Hidan was talking to a tall man with green and red eyes and a hood headband, with a mask connected to it. I saw that he was from the Waterfall Village, walked over, and slapped him. He looked at me.

"What the fuck you bitch what was that for?" He asked.

"Kakuzu," I said, I had seen his picture in the S-ranked missing nin from my territories. I controled the Land of Water, Snow, Rain, Hotspirng and Waterfall. "How dare you forget me you dick ass." I was pissed at Hidan still. He thought for a second while staring at my face. It hit him.

"Princess?" Kakuzu asked, Hidan's jaw droped, along with everyone else's besides Sasori's and Kakuzu.

"Who else dipshit," I replied, as Itachi walked in. Itachi saw me, turned around and tried to leave with out being noticed. He failed. "And were are you going Uchiha," I said. Itachi sighed and walked over to me.

"Hi, Mya," he said, a little depressed. Then he noticed my tear stained face. "What happened?" He asked, he was worried.

"She won't tell us," Sasori said. Itachi gasped because he knew I told Sasori everything.

"She's gonna kill someonw isn't she?" Itachi asked. Kakuzu got up and looked at me. Then he noticed too. A little slow today isn't he.

"Hidan," Kakuzu said.

"Yeah,"

"Yo-," Kakuzu was interrupted by Pein.

"Everyone get to your watching position, except Hidan and Mya, Kakuzu stand by for medical reasons," Pein said. Hidan looked confused.

"Why, for her?" He said as he pointed to me. His finger was so close to my mouth that I bit it, hard. "What the fuck, you little bitch!" Hidan yelled.

"Start," Pein said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup.... everyone's a little OOC.... it's a normal thing... =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna get a little violent okay?

**Mya's POV**

The fight began and Hidan started his ritual. He pulled out a retractable spear and launched it towards me, I dodged and grabbed it, cut my hand and allowed him to pull it back and have him lick the blood of the spear. He then cut himself, made the Jashin mark on the floor, then stabbed himself.

"There you go bitch!" I just stood there and shrugged. "What?"

"You can't kill me Hidan." Hidan's eyes widened as I ran over to him, knocked him out of the circle, and ripped his arm off, when he kicked me and sent me flying, I landed and glared. We continued this little fight until he hit me hard in the stomach.

"You are so weak. Why would Jashin-sama allow a slut like you be his follower." He continued with this while I got more and more depressed, it became so bad, that Kamif came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short guys, I had to rewrite this chapter, and couldn't remember anything except Mya cutting her hand with Hidan's spear... it's been over four years since I wrote this so yeah... =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Kamif POV**

It was a good thing Mya was so depressed. She made it easier for me to to come out. I guess you can call me a neko, but I'm not. My bunny ears were out so you knew I was gonna kill someone. I looked at the man on the ground with slicked back silver hair, his pinkish-purple eyes staring at me, scared. It made me feel so happy.

"Well hello there," I said, a very evil smirk was creeping across my face. "Are you the jackass that made Mya ball her eyes out?" I asked the silver haired man.

"N-no I-I d-don't t-th-th-think s-s-s-s-so." He stuttered, meaning that I could easily make him piss himself, if he wasn't already.

"Yeah you did you jackass." yelled Deidara. He had no clue what he just did.

"Well Mr. Silver hair, you are now going to die, slowly," I was pleased at the whimper he gave out.

'No please don't, oh please spare him,' a voice said in my head, it was Mya.

"Why the hell not?" I said out loud. They were now confused.

'B-b-because I-I want to befriend him'" Mya said, totally lying to me.

"You think he's hot don't you?" I asked really loud.

'N-no! I don't,' She sucked at lying. I sighed. Then a thought struck me, I was so gonna get back at Jashin.

"Well what if Jashin wanted you to have this man?" I knew Jashin was gonna be pissed with this. I succeeded in pissing him off. He came from the Jashin symbol behind Hidan, glaring at me.

"Kamif! I told you a million times to not lead my followers astray," He said in a very pissy tone.

"Go back to hell," I said, I was having fun with this.

"I would but I can't," he was getting real mad.

"Oh, and why would that be?" I said in a 'I wonder why' tone.

"Because some bitch is fucking with my most loyal female followers mind," This was way to fun.

"Oh come on daddy, give me some slack, this dick of a follower made her cry, I have the right to fuck with them," Jashin glared.

"Kamif, I refuse to let you do this to them, stop now and I won't take away your water bed when you come back." I shut up. All the members were dumbfounded.

"Fine," I let Mya slip back into her blood lust form, then cloned so I could take over the clone. "Happy now?" I asked, seeing if he was satisfied yet.

"Let her go back to her sweet old self," He demanded. I laughed.

"That's her choice pop, and going back to that would break your little commandments," I chuckled.

"I'll allow it this once," He said.

"Kay" I said looking at Mya.

**Mya's POV**

I heard Jashin say that it was ok. I was grateful to Kamif. I knew why she did what she did now.

"Ok Jashin, thank you," I said blushing.

"Why are you blus-" Hidan was cut off by my lips pressing against his. He was wide-eyed.

"Sorry Hidan," I said before running off so he couldn't yell at me.

"What was that?" I heard some say behind me. I didn't stop till I found a corner in one of the hallways, it was close enough so that I could hear what was going on.

"WHAT THE HELL HIDAN SNAP OUT OF IT!" I heard Kisame yell.

"Omg, he got kissed by the princess," Kakuzu was wide-eyed.

"Hidan, may I talk to you in private with Kamif please?" Jashin asked in a commanding voice.

"Yes dad," Kamif said. Hidan was staring off in the direction I left in. I felt his stare and blushed red enough I thought that they could see my face in the Leaf Village.

**Hidan's POV**

She kissed me. Mya kissed me. I was dancing a little victory dance in my head, but my physical head was staring off in the direction she left in. 'Wow' I thought 'she's so hot. I wish I could have her.' I felt Kakuzu sew my arm back on. I was still in a daze, when someone started dragging me away from where I was.

"What the fuck?" I snapped after someone hit me over the head.

"My dad wants to talk to us, now pay attention," Kamif said. I looked at Jashin and he was staring right at me. I shuddered a little.

"Now listen Hidan you may have Mya, but you better treat her right. And take things slow, got it. Kamif will tell me if you go too fast or hurt her," Jashin was answering all my dreams in that one sentence.

"Thank you Jashin," I said, really excited.

**Mya's POV**

'What are they talking about,' I wondered. Pein came up behind me with a cloak and a ring

"You passed," Pein was really scaring me with all the piercings. A plant thing came from the floor.

"Zetsu, show Mya to her room, it's across from Hidan's," I blushed at the sound of Hidan's name.

"Right," Said the plant man, whose name was Zetsu. I followed him to a cute pink door with my name on a sign with a bunny, a wolf, and a crown. The door had some rose designs on it, since I loved roses.

When I opened the door the room was the exact opposite of my door. It was all black and red. A black king sized bed with black curtains, a red rug on the floor, a weapons rack, a bathroom, a black closet with red hangers, a half black half pink dog bed, a stuffed animal display case, and a little red dresser with black handles.

I loved it, and all of my stuff was everywhere it was supposed to be, I knew it was Sasori. There were two mannequins, one for my daily wear, and one with a pink girly APPROPRIATE nightdress, that was what I was gonna wear tonight. Zetsu stood there, staring around the room. He was tripped by my gray wolf pup, Tina. She jumped in her dog bed and passed out.

"Killer!" I called, Zetsu expected an evil vicious looking wolf, not a cute little white bunny. It jumped into the little bunny house next to Tina's dog bed and went to bed.

"I'm gonna hit the sack," I said. Zetsu got the hint and left closing the door behind him. I got changed and went to bed, and began to dream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mya's POV**

_Dream:_

_It was a field of flowers, daisies anyway and on the other side was Hidan. I tried to run to him, but I couldn't move. I looked behind me and there was Jashin, he had immobilized my feet._

_"Jashin?" I was confused._

_"Mya, I have allowed you and Hidan to be together, but on one condition on your part," Jashin said._

_"And that would be?" I asked._

_"That Kamif watches all you do, she must stay in the clone you released, and it is a clone don't worry, I made it so that the clone won't use up your chakra and won't disappear. Do you understand?" I nodded.._

_"Go to him Mya... in your dream, don't run across the hall, we might have issues if you do that."_

_"Thanks," I said and ran to Hidan. Hidan hugged me and was about to kiss me when I woke up_

_Dream End_

_Someone was_ knocking on my door. I sat up and went to the door, it was Sasori.

"What is it? I asked.

"Kakuzu got a swirly and his head is stuck in the toilet, I thought you might wanna watch us 'try' to get him out," I was out of the room dragging Sasori behind. I got to public-ish bathroom and saw Kakuzu stuck in the toilet. I grabbed my camera and started taking pictures. Once his head got unstuck he started yelling.

"What the fuck Kamif! What was that for?!" He wasn't mad of course not. He flicked her off.

"You took my diamond that I was trying so hard to wash," She was smirking as she looked at his wet head. Then he saw me.

"And you," He was yelling at me. "Why do you have to allow this bitch run wild, you dumbass." I whimpered. "And don't whimper you're not a fucking dog!" I started sniffling. "Don't cry you little crybaby!" I cried.

"You stupid crybaby stop crying damnit!" He didn't plan to stop yelling. I started crying hard. He slapped my now wet face with his dry hand, it hurt like hell. I was now balling like a baby, then Hidan walked in. He saw me crying and a very red handprint on my face. He came up and cuddled me. I cried into his chest.

"Kakuzu, look what you did!" Deidara yelled, I started to cry harder, I hated it when people yelled, even though I yell at others, I hold back the tears when I yell.

"Shut up," Hidan said, in a stern voice, but he didn't yell like he wanted to because he knew that this was the reason I was crying. They ignored him. Kamif walked up to them and rammed their heads together.

"Shut the fuck up you little bastards. You're making her cry harder," Kamif was bitching them out while Hidan and Sasori brought me to my room. Hidan was shocked by my room while Sasori was admiring his handy work. Hidan put me down on my bed and sat down next to me.

"You okay?" Hidan and Sasori asked simultaneously, both concerned.

"Yeah," I stood up and went to the bathroom with my clothes. I stood in the shower, cleaning the dirt, blood from yesterday, and tears off. I stepped out and got dressed.

I was brushing my hair when there was a knock at the door. It was Tobi. He gave me a piece of candy with a little note saying 'Tobi hopes Mya-chan is ok now' I thought it was sweet. I said thank you and gave Tobi a hug. He smiled behind his mask and skipped away.

I finished my hair and put it up. I decided to show my religion proudly and put on my Jashin necklace and bracelet. Along with a Jashin pin, that I put where my bikini top like shirt tied. I looked in the full body mirror. And winked at myself while I put a hand on my waist and the other one behind my head.

I skipped out with Tina and Killer at my heels. When I got to the kitchen I got breakfast for me and my pets. Tobi walked over to pet my bunny.

"How cu-" I stopped Tobi in his tracks.

"Don't finish that sentence if you wanna keep your fingers," I warned.

"Why?" Tobi was so confused.

"Say 'violently' in front of 'cute' or she'll eat your fingers. I don't know why but she likes... Maybe it's because her name is Killer?" Everyone got wide eyes, except for Zetsu, because he already knew.

"How 'violently' cute," Tobi said as he petted Killer. The day went by fast and before I knew it it, it was night. I got ready for bed, this time wearing my black and red inappropriate pj's.

I crawled in bed and discovered a little stuffed silver cat with a black and pink rose. There was a note. The note said: 'Mya, meet me in my room tomorrow night at 11:00. Love, Hidan.'

I smiled. I put the rose in a vase and the note next to it. I crawled back in bed and snuggled the silver cat. I drifted into a peaceful sleep, Having another dream of Hidan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving revising this. It really is a lot of fun rereading my older stories and watching how I've matured as a writer =)


	9. Chapter 9

**Mya's POV**

_Dream:_

_It was like the dream last night only there was no running to Hidan issue and Jashin wasn't there. I was in Hidan's arms, he held me close to him. He was saying something but I couldn't hear what. He started pulling on my hair ribbons, letting my brown hair fall on my shoulders. I looked up at him and he started to lean in. When he was inches away from my lips he repeated what he said earlier._

_"Mya, I love you." I woke up_

_Dream End_

I sat up in bed, panting a little. I noticed the little silver cat Hidan gave me was in a hugging position, it was hugging me. I giggled and hugged it back, remember I do have little kids moments. I got ready for the day and when to get breakfast for me and my pets. When I got to the kitchen, I saw Sasori and Hidan talking to each other. Hidan looked at me and I blushed.

"So why were you whining last night?" Hidan had a smirk on his face.

"I was whining?" I never did stuff like that in my sleep.

"Yeah. You were going 'Hidan don't stop, please don't stop. You were so close, come on just a little bit closer, please baby don't stop!'" I turned 70 shades of red and 50 shades of pink in a matter of seconds. Sasori got curious.

"So what were you dreaming about Mya?"

"Nothing sick and perverted the way Hidan made it sound. It was just that in my dream he was gonna kiss me and stopped." I was still turning a lot of shades of red and pink. Hidan's smirk grew ever so wider.

"Oh really?" Hidan waited until I got breakfast for my pets and everyone else. Hidan came up and hugged me from behind.

"Remember tonight love." He said and pecked me on the cheek. My cheeks burned and I was so red that I thought the blood was going to burst out of my face. Hidan laughed and walked to his room.

"When do you think he's gonna find out you're a Jashinist too?" Sasori asked.

"If he doesn't by now he will tonight at 11:00" I said, this time with a small blush.

"Oh really?" Sasori was looking right at with a smirk on his face. "So you to are gonna hang out tonight. Where?"

"Hidan's room."

"Don't get to noisy, others like to sleep and there are other bedrooms in that hallway." I realized what he was getting at and blushed. "Oh yes and Hidan's birthday is the 2nd of April, just so you know." My heart stopped.

"That's in two days!" I was o busy freaking out that I didn't notice Zetsu sniffing Tina.

"Son of a bitch my face!" I turned around and saw Zetsu was bleeding. "Damn dog." Is all he said after.

"She's a wolf and if you try to eat her again she'll be the least of your concerns Zetsu," Sasori replied before I could go grab a frying pan to beat Zetsu over the head with.

I went in the living room and started playing a game on the Playstation 2. After a while I got bored and took a nap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by my Quizilla friend hanatarah, so I'm not changing ANYTHING!

**Mya's POV**

The day flew by, it seemed as though the entire world couldn’t wait for Hidan and I to be together. It was ten o’clock when I sat up from the couch and faked a yawn.

“Well, goodnight!” I said stretching my arms, trying to seem tired.

“Cut the crap, un. I already know about you and Hidan, un.” I lit up like a flame, glaring at the flinching puppet. It was only us three in the room due to, missions, hunting, sulking, and ‘me time’.

“You told him!” I yelled.

“Mya, Mya! Calm down!” Sasori ducked, barely avoiding my punch.

“You are so lucky I don’t have time for this bull!” I said as Kamif walked into the room. I smirked evilly, the perfect plan forming. I faked tears and started balling into Kamif’s chest.

“What's wrong, hun?” she asked, concerned.

“Sasori and Deidara!” I cried. “They were yelling at me!” Her blood boiled.

“I thought I heard yelling.” she muttered. “Do you want me to hurt them?” I sniffled and nodded. When Kamif couldn’t see me, I smirked at the two men who looked fearfully at me.

“Run, un?” Deidara asked.

“Run!” Sasori replied as they took off, Kamif at their heels.

'That takes care of them!' I thought joyfully, but then realised what I was lacking. I ran to Konan’s room, lightly knocking on her door.

“Konan? I know you're having your me time, but can I ask for a favor?” I began, “I need some girly stuff.” I heard a slight gasp and in a flash the door was open. There stood Konan, in a pair of shorts and a tank. Her toes had dividers for her wet nails.

“What is it, dear? Do you need tampons?” She asked, like an excited mother whos little girl just became a woman. I blushed and stuttered.

“No! Quite the opposite! I was wondering if-” She cut me off.

“Oh no! You need a test! I’ll kill him! Hidan's the father, isn’t he!”

“No! No! I’m a virgin! Sheesh!” I held up my hands in mock surrender. “I was just wondering… could you do my hair and makeup?” She giggled.

“So this is the big night, eh? Trust me sweetie, those don’t matter to him.” Konan smirked, this could not end well. “What you need is something that will show off those curves!”

She dragged me into the room, and pushed me onto the bed. Opening up her closet, she started throwing things left and right.

“Let's see. You have good legs, we have to let them kick.” She muttered.

“I'm not so sure about that!” I replied, my face a tomato.

“Aha!” She exclaimed, pulling out a red sliver piece of clothing. “Put it on!”

I caught the cloth as she threw it, oh Jashin. It was lingerie. It had red stockings that had those ribbons on the mid thigh. It had a corset type of thing to go across my tummy, while two ribbons dangled on the hanger for my hair.

“I don’t know about this.” I whispered.

“Don’t make me put it on you myself.” Konan replied, anime diamonds filled her eyes, creepy!

“Alright.” I walked into the bathroom to change. Who knew something so small could have so many buttons and zippers?

Looking into the mirror I felt like a hooker. My legs looked tan and seemed to swagger as I walked, the corset hugged my curves and showed off my breasts. The heels were way to high and I had no idea how I even managed to walk, let alone stride with ease. The ribbons in my hair were the only remotely innocent part in my attire, and they were black and red. I walked out, feeling self conscious.

“You look great!”

“I don’t know.” I replied. She put her hands on her hips, satisfied. She acted as if she had just finished some important project in record time. In a way she did.

“You're wearing it end of story.” She growled. 'Damn she’s scary!' I thought

“But!” I started.

“Nope, now hurry up, it’s a few minutes to eleven!” She walked to the door, after seeing no one she pushed me out the door. “Have fun!” She snickered. I could hear the shouts of Sasori and Deidara as they continued to run away from a very pissed Kamif.

'I almost feel bad. Almost' I tapped lightly on the door, hearing a husky voice call.

“Come in.” With a little tug upon my Jashin choker I open the door. It was pitch black.

“Hidan?” In an instant, I felt his arms wrap around my waist, his nose sniffing my hair.

“Hey, princess.” He whispered. A low growl escaped my throat.

“Fuck you!” I muttered.

“If you must.” He replied, throwing me on the bed. A gasp escaped my throat, so this was it. I heard the door lock, startled I turned on the light. Hidan grinned, leaning against the wall.

“Nice outfit.” My face lit up.

“Thanks, its Konan’s.” His smirked widened, Jashin that’s hot!

“It looks better on you.”

“You’ve seen her in it?” I teased, playing with the bows.

“N-no!” He stuttered. I giggled, watching him blush.

“Well…?” I stood, walking over to him, I grabbed his cloak in my fists, “Are we going to do this or not?” My voice was husky and seductive. His eyes widened, but quickly closed as I kissed him. My legs wrapped around his waist as Hidan picked me up and set me on the bed.

**Next morning**

Someone banged on the door.

“Hidan!” the voice roared. We sat up, just as the door flew off its hinges. Standing there was a very pissed off Kamif.

“Fuck!” We gasped in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love when my friends help me with my stories. When I originally posted this story, I hit a roadblock and my friend hanatarah, wrote this entire chapter for me! I hope you guys liked it =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Mya's POV**

Kamif was as pissed as Jashin when one of his followers were being disobedient and that was BAD!! This was bad. She walked over, and put my make-shift Jashin symbol on the floor, because I don't like the sight of my own blood, and out came Jashin, semi pissed.

"Jashin-sama!" Hidan and I were now scared.

"I told you to take it slow. Not jump to screwing each other. Slow! Hidan, you are my most valued and most respected male follower. I thought you'd listen to me when I said take it slow." Jashin lectured.

"Jashin. I wanted it. I really did. And I tempted him more then he can withstand. Don't yell at him, yell at me." I said, trying to save Hidan from having his immortality taken.

"Mya! Oh well then that's okay. I only said that because I didn't want him to force it on you. You two are fine." Jashin said, Kamif calmed and her bunny ears went wolf.

"Holy shit!" Hidan said.

"The wolf ears show calmness, the bunny ears show... killing and pissed." I told him, sweat dropping.

"Wow. That's screwed up slightly." Hidan said, sweat dropping with me.

"Well I gotta go find my fiance!" Kamif said and left.

"His name is Kam. He usually has wolf ears. Kamif usually has bunny ears. It complicated. He looks something like my friend Kiba, only, blue." I knew Hidan was gonna ask who her fiance was.

"Oh." Hidan said, pulling me into him and pulling the blanket back over the two of us. The door flew open, to show a pissed Kakuzu and Deidara.

"WHAT THE FU-!" Kakuzu and Deidara started yelling in unison, seeing what was left of lingerie and other clothes scattered on the floor. Saw Hidan's bare back, since it wasn't covered with the blanket.

"You fucked the Princess!?" Kakuzu yelled, earning the attention of everyone in the lair because everyone was back by now.

"What?!" Pein yelled, everyone was surrounding the door now, scaring me a little.

"Oh my gosh!" Itachi yelled. Soon everyone except me, Hidan, and Sasori was yelling something. I started to cry.

"Stop crying you little whore!" Pein yelled. I cried harder.

"Leader-sama. You're making her cry more. She doesn't like it when people yell." Sasori said, walking in the room and sitting on my side of the bed, rubbing my back.

"I don't care! She's not to see Hidan again! Move her room at once!" Pein screamed. I stopped for a sec, then balled. I hyperventilated, then passed out.

**Hidan's POV**

A very pissed Kamif walked in, next to an even pissier Jashin.

"They can NOT be separated. That will lead to the destruction of her. She is a very special follower. After she has sex she can't be separated from that man or she'll die, or go in a frenzy that no one can stop. I had another follower like her, she died in the first week of being separated and killed everyone that got near her. She killed the man, then died soon after. She has to stay in her spot or this whole organization will be history along with the planet" Jashin warned, looking at Mya's unconscious body.

"Hidan. You have to stay with her until she regains consciousness." Sasori told me.

"Okay" I said, laying down next to Mya and falling asleep as everyone was shooed out and the door shut and locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized something.... when I was younger.... I was messed up.... oh well =)


	12. Chapter 12

**Mya's POV**

I woke up and saw Hidan. I liked the feeling of him being in the same bed. But alas, the life in the Akatsuki had to ruin MY moment with a freak I like to call, Deidara.

"Hey lovebirds stop cuddling and move your asses!" I sat up, covering myself with the blanket still and giggled.

"Why? Pein need to yell at me because Kamif ate his toast?" I asked, pissing him off.

"As a matter of fact yes." I sweat dropped.

"Wow. I was half kidding" I said and made a little mist cloud form around myself while I got dressed.

"Awww. Damn it Deidara you bastard. You ruined my fun." Hidan complained. I walked out to the kitchen, Akatuki cloak and leaf headband with a line through it tied to my shoulder.

Pein sassed Kamif and I, and then the unexpected happened.

"Can we have Mya sing?" Itachi said. I glared at him.

"Why not." Pein said. I sighed and all of a sudden Kamif summoned a stage, I stood in the middle, Akastuki cloak gone.

"Damn it Kamif" I said but sighed. Hidan was staring at me intently, making me blush slightly. Might as well give them what they want. I sang and once I finished, I opened my eyes and they were all staring.

"What?" I asked. They cheered.

"You were great Mya-chan!" Hidan yelled as he ran on stage and hugged me. I blushed slightly.

"Thanks Hidan-kun" I hugged him back.

"Can that happen more often?" Pein asked. Everyone stared at him. "...Wait a minute! I'm the leader!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Every week or day, depending, you, Mya while sing at least one song." Pein said, making everyone's jaw to drop.

"P-Pein has NEVER said ANYTHING like that before" Konan said. She was dating Pein, I could tell, but no one else knew.

"It's been settled. And Mya, you CAN'T DECLINE!" I smiled and nodded.

"I like singing, and I haven't sung much since that damned Uchiha left making my Onii-sama hurt himself and push himself to hard" I said, then looked at the ground and began to cry.

"What's wrong Mya-chan?" Hidan asked.

"She misses her brother, the nine-tailed jinjuriki." Itachi said. Then it hit me.

"I refuse to suck the nine-tailed fox out of my Onii-sama! You'll have to kill me first!" Then another thought hit me. "Or Gaara! You'll have to kill me before I do that too!" I also said, making sure they got that clear.

"You have to-" Pein started.

"Fuck you! I'm not hurting my Onii-sama and my best friend that's like an onii-sama to me! You are gonna pull them out yourselves! I'm not! I already betrayed my country, my village, my friends, my family. But I will NOT help you kill them. They may hate me, but I will NOT kill them." I was determined, then got to tired and fainted in Hidan's arms.

"I'll put her in her room." Sasori said, and that's what he did. Then I dreamed, a horrible dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at all that OOCness! Look at it! (In my really shitty defense, this was the first fan fiction I had ever written, I was like 13 at the time, and I just don't wanna fix it because I wanna show you guys how much I've improved since then!) Anyways... who wants a cookie? =)


	13. Chapter 13

**Mya's POV**

_Dream_

_I was in a dark room surrounded by my friends: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten, Temari, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto. They were yelling at me._

_"How could you leave us for them! You're worse than Sasuke!" Naruto yelled._

_"I never thought you'd do that." Gaara said._

_"You were our friend Mya." Hinata whispered._

_"HOW DARE YOU GO TO THE ENEMY!!!" Sakura and Ino said in unison._

_"I can't even stand to look at you." Temari said._

_"I can't believe Akamaru and Tina got along." Kiba mumbled._

_"You should be ashamed!" Ten Ten hollered._

_"I should kill you right now!" Shikamaru glared. All of a sudden a shadow hand was headed towards my throat._

_"I'm sorry. I won't let them hurt you. Please believe me. I needed to do this. Kamif told me too." I pleaded, tears streaming down my face._

_"Too late. You damn traitor" Naruto said, then went Kyuubi. He almost slit my throat_

_Dream end_

My head popped off the pillow. I was in a cold sweat. I looked around, then curled up and cried. Hidan came in and looked at me.

"Mya-chan? What's wrong?"

"I have to go back. I need to tell them the truth. I need them to understand why." I responded, and started packing.

"Where are you going?" Hidan asked.

"I'm going to Konoha. No one can follow me. I have to tell Onii-sama why I left him alone." And with that I left. I got to Konoha and went straight home. All of my friends where there, except for Gaara. They were staring at my bed. I jumped in the window and kneeled before them. They all glared daggers of anger and confusion at me. I looked up and saw Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"I came to apologize." I said as I stood.

"Why'd you leave? Why'd you go to them?" Naruto asked.

"Kamif told me too. She told me that when Itachi attacked us after the chunnin exams when we were looking for Tsunade. I had too. I also went because I was afraid they'd end up going after you. I wouldn't be able to bear that. I'm sorry Onii-sama. You can hate me if you want. I thought you needed to know though." Naruto came over and hugged me.

"You had me worried sick. It's okay, as long as you're safe. Just please come and visit me when you can." I started to cry. "It's okay. It's okay." He said, trying to calm me. I looked at him and smiled.

"I told them that I wouldn't hurt any of you. That I'd rather have them kill me, then kill my brother." I hugged him again. "I have to go. Tsunade will kill me if I don't. Tell her I said hi." and with that, I was off. When I got back to the lair, I noticed Sasori and Deidara were gone.

"Where's Sasori and Deidara?" you asked Pein.

"They went to get the one-tailed" My heart stopped. Gaara.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mya's POV**

I was now rip roaring mad. I was in a swearing fit, a punching fit, all these other fits that can't even be described.

"You sent them after him already! What the fuck! You can't wait for me to get back and inform me too! The least you could've done was send me a fucking message!" I was screaming at Pein now and Konan was so very close to snapping back.

"I thought it'd be better if you found out when you got back." Pein said, cowering as Kamif turned the corner.

"What happened?" She asked.

"They're going after Shukaku! They're gonna kill Gaara!" Kamif snapped.

"What the fucking fuck! What the living hell were you assholes thinking! You should be damn fucking happy to your bitchin' asses aren't on a fucking one way trip to hell! Damn it all to shit!" Kamif was pissed now and Pein was now on the brink off pissing himself. Hidan turned the corner with Kakuzu.

"Who the fuck is swearing up the damn storm?" Hidan asked.

"Why the fuck do you care asshole?!" Kamif snapped.

"Now Kamif. Jashin-sama said no snapping at Hidan. That's my job. You asshole! You fucking knew and didn't think of fucking contacting me!" I was not pleased in the least.

"Whoa. Slow down Mya-baby. You talking about the fucking one-tailed?" Hidan was beginning to push his luck.

"Gaara is my best friend!" And with that I was off. It not occurring to me that I still had my Akatsuki cloak on. Ten seconds later I caught up to Sasori and Deidara.

"What the fuck wait up!" I screamed. They turned and waited.

"Mya? What are you doing here?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, un. This is mine and Sasori's mission, yeah." Deidara snapped.

"Gaara's my friend!" With that I hurried forward, leaving Sasori saying 'shit'. I got to Suna at night, waiting for Sasori and Deidara since they were 5 feet behind me.

"Let's start, un." and then Deidara and I went onto his bird and went in. I soon jumped off and ran to the Kage tower to warn Gaara, but was stopped by Baki.

"Damn Akatsuki. What are you doing here... You're here for Gaara!"

"Damn it Baki! I'm here to warn hi-... oh shit." Baki looked up and there was Gaara on a rooftop with Deidara.

"What the-... You were trying to distract me!" Baki was really beginning to piss me off.

"Do you even know who I am?!" I yelled.

"You're an Akatsuki. That's all that matters." Baki was about to get drown.

"Try Princess Mya. Princess of the Land of Water. One of Gaara's best friends!" I informed and went up to help save Gaara. Gaara saw the cloak and attacked me.

"Damn it Gaara. It's me" I took off my hat. Gaara's look softened, then was nearly hit with water.

"Mya! What the hell!" Gaara yelled.

"Do you wanna blow up? I was drowning the bomb that was next to your head." I replied, then everything went black.

**Sasori's POV**

Damn it Mya. I had to stop her from saving the one-tailed. Deidara better hurry up. I don't want Mya waking up anytime soon.

Holy shit where's Deidara! It's been over an hour!... oh... there he is.

"Hurry up Deidara. You made me wait and the deadline is coming up soon." I sassed.

"Yeah yeah, un" Deidara said. We started off and got caught up to by a puppeteer.

**Deidara's POV**

Well, I went off as Sasori-danna fought some puppeteer. And he's been at it for a while no- nevermind. He ran over and told me that I was to slow.

"Sorry, un" I said... "Sasori-danna, un? How'd you knock Mya out, un?" His face when horrified..... I HATE that puppet!

"Shit! She's gonna die now! I poisoned her! We need to get her to Hidan! Now!" He ordered and hopped on my bird.

"Why, un?" I asked.

"Hidan is the only one who can save her. I never made an antidote for it. And poison kills her quicker than it does other people. She'll be dead in about one hour." My eyes grew and we picked up the pace.

"How can Hidan heal her, un?"

"He has to kiss her, but if she's dead... let's not go there and hope for the best."

**Sasori's POV**

Ten minutes later we got to the hide out in record time, but Mya's condition is worse now. The poison is affecting her fast and she'll be dead in 5 minutes. I went to find Hidan once my feet hit the floor.

"Keep her from dying." I said and ran.

**Hidan's POV**

I was sitting in the living room when Sasori ran in fast as hell. He was panting, grabbed my arm and brought me to the entrance.

"What the hell Sasori! What's the fucking ru-Mya!" I saw my love lying on the floor. She was so pale. And Kamif was beside her... melting I think.

"What. the. fuck. happened. to. my. Mya?" I asked, trying to fight the tears.

"The only thing that can kill her is poison, so she's not 100% immortal like you are. I tried to knock her out so that she wouldn't kill Deidara and save the one-tailed, and I used my tail. She ended up being poison. If I would've payed attention to what I was doing." Sasori looked like he was blaming himself, which it was his fault, but I couldn't take it out on him. Mya was dead. I hung my head and felt something hit the back of my head.

"What the fuck Sasori?!" I yelled. He glared at me.

"YOU are the only one who can save her. I can not tell you how though. You have to let your instincts kick in. You'll know what to do." he said. My eyes lit up and my heart started pounding. I walked over to Mya and the next thing I knew I was kissing her lips. I felt her warm up and then heard her moans. I looked at her and she was looking at me.

"Mya?"

"Yes, Hidan?"

"I fucking love you" Then I kissed her lips again, but she seemed distant. "Mya? You okay?" She looked towards what I guess is the one-tailed. Tears came to her eyes and she curled up.

"I couldn't save him. I couldn't save my best friend who was like a second Onii-sama to me." Then she started to cry. I held her in my arms, then leader came and told us to start the extraction. I didn't want to seeing how upset Mya was, but I had no choice. She was in her room, praying to Jashin-sama with Kamif.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mya's POV**

I was praying to Jashin-sama, trying to calm down.

' _Mya? What's wrong?_ ' Jashin asked.

"I couldn't save Gaara-onii-sama." I replied.

' _Oh dear. Are they extracting Shukaku?_ ' He asked.

"Yes." Then the tears came back, "And I'm not going to back in there till they're done." I added.

' _It takes three days you know._ ' Jashin-sama informed.

"I know. I'm going to train, pray, and draw." I said, "Maybe even take care of my animals and practice my singing and dancing, I could always finish that story I started I guess?" I was going to put as many of my talents to use in the next three days it won't be funny.

' _Wow._ ' Jashin-sama said.

"I'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid pops, don't worry." Kamif said, then we stopped praying. I cleaned up my room, made my bed, and did everyone's laundry. I started to clean the lair. I finished in about an hour.

I started working on my manuscript so that my editor's could put it out. I had 200 pages left to write. My story was about this girl that had been kidnapped and her journey back home and all the dangers she had to face and the real and fake loves and things that happened. I finished in two hours.

Then I started working on a drawing. It was of all the demons. Kamif, all of her sisters, Shukaku, Kyuubi, and all of their brothers. I finished in like three hours.

Then I sat there and started working on the homes for my other pets. Fluffy, my vampire bat, and Blood, my squirrel. I finished in an hour.

I had done everything and had nothing to do but practice singing and dancing. I decided to sing a song that I've always had fun singing, so I sung and danced to it.

I had now done EVERYTHING... but train. I went to the training room and worked on making a new technique. I was making a combination between a fire and ice dragon. I was having a rough time because this was a double element technique. This would've taken ten minutes, but I wanted to do it right, after I created this technique I was going to perfect my other ones.

All of a sudden, I felt tired and decided to go to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mya's POV**

I woke up and walked to the bathroom to get ready. I had something I needed to do for the Akatsuki that I was supposed to do yesterday.

After I finished my shower and brushing my hair, I put on a pink dress with a purple bow and blue heels. I hated heels but, oh well. I then put my hair in it's original pigtails and left the hideout.

I went to a nearby village and got the groceries and cleaning supplies. I had to clean the lair before Pein killed me, if that was possible. I finished shopping, putting everything away once I got back.

When I was done I walked to where everyone was and saw that they were still at it. I left and went to the training room to perfect the Fire Ice Dragon Jutsu I was working on yesterday.

It kept getting better, but I still felt depressed. I haven't seen Hidan in almost 2 days, and it upset me. I knew I wasn't gonna see him until he came back from his mission, so I stopped working on my jutsu and walked back to my room. I was fixing some things up and fell asleep.

I woke up to a familiar chakra a little over a mile away. My brother was coming. I ran out of the room, after getting ready for the day. When I got to the entrance, everyone but Deidara and Sasori were gone. And Gaara was dead. I ran over to them, crying.

"What's wrong Mya?" Sasori asked.

"You bastards killed my best friend! I don't fucking know! What do you think?" I screamed.

I looked at Gaara's lifeless body and began to cry. There was a huge explosion and the boulder was broken. In came Kakashi, Sakura, who I guessed was Sasori's grandmother, and Naruto. But Naruto was pissed, Kyuubi was trying to come out, I could tell. Naruto had let his rage fog his mind and Kyuubi's chakra was slipping out.

"Mya! What are you doing with them?! You could've saved Gaara!" Naruto yelled. My tears got bigger. He was yelling. It got worse when he started yelling for Gaara to wake up.

"He's gone Onii-sama" I croaked.

"You killed him Mya!" I fell to the ground, shaking now. I never had Naruto blame me for anything. I couldn't believe it. This was like that nightmare I had. Only this is just my brother.

"I-I didn't k-kill him. I tr-tried to s-save hi-him. S-Sas-sori w-wouldn't l-let m-me." I managed to cry out.

"Liar!" And that's when it all. Went. Wrong. Naruto ran up to hit us when Kakashi told him to stop.

"So that's the 9-tailed jinjurikki?" Deidara said, and with that, I snapped.

"What did you say?!" I yelled, standing up and glaring.

"I said-" I slugged him in the mouth.

"That's my fucking Onii-sama you're talking about dumbass!" Then Deidara left with Gaara and Naruto went after him. Kakashi went after Naruto, leaving Sasori and I with Sakura and Sasori's Grandmother, Lady Chiyo.

"Why Mya? Why?" Sakura asked, disappointed.

"I told you when I came to visit. I'm not repeating it. And I was crying almost the whole time they were extracting Shukaku." I responded.

"It was the worst. You could hear her crying EVERY NIGHT AND MORNING! I think the only time she didn't cry was when she sang the first day." Sasori confirmed.

"Why didn't you stop them?" She asked.

"I tried. But Sasori knocked me out, with his damned tail!"

"How are you alive?" Chiyo asked.

"Let's not go there" Sasori said.

"I needed the poison to stop it's effect and if I went into that room for too long I'd have to help kill Gaara. And I told them I wasn't going to." I confirmed.

"Anyways." Sakura said, and ran forward to hit Sasori

And with that, the battle began.


	17. Chapter 17

**Mya's POV**

Sasori stopped Sakura when he tore his Akastuki cloak, revealing his fucked up puppet. I thought I was gonna die. I went in a corner and watched the fight. Sakura broke Sasori's puppet, then I fell asleep. When I woke up, the ceiling was falling. I was jumping up.

I got to the top, then had my leg squished by a rock. I started bleeding. When I looked up, I saw Sasori being stabbed by what looked like his mother and father, they must be puppets. He said something about the Tenchi bridge in the village hidden in the Grass. Then I passed out.

When I woke up again, Tobi and Zetsu where moving the rock off my leg. I looked at my leg and grimaced. It was all infected and bleeding. It was disgusting. I sighed.

I looked over at what's left of Sasori. I walked over and picked up his heart.

"Sasori, he's, dead" All of a sudden it started to rain.

"The demon's mourn." I looked at the container.

"Get me Sasori's body. We're going to go find Deidara and go to the next hidden location of our headquarters. You understand?"

"Yes Mya." And with that Zetsu started to carry Sasori's puppet body, the real one, and Tobi carried his ring.

We found Deidara's arm and Deidara almost killed Tobi.

"Deidara! We need to get to the new hideout! You can kill Tobi later!"

"Fine, un." Deidara started walking.

"Here's your other arm" I passed Deidara his other arm and continued. I told Pein that the other hideout was destroyed and he started swearing his ass off.

"Pein, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" I wasn't happy.

"Why is Zetsy carrying Sasori? Why is Tobi carrying one of Deidara's arms? Why is Deidara missing his other arm? And why are you holding Sasori's heart?"

"I'll tell you when we fucking get there!" I wasn't happy at all. One of my best friends was dead, and my brother hated me. I wanted to cry. I was hated by the one person that I never wanted to betray. My heart was broken, and confused.

I got to the new lair, this one was in the Land of the Dead. And it was a piece of SHIT!

"... This is a piece of SHIT! Come on." They all looked at me.

"This is MY territory. We have ex-sound, ex-rogue, ex-everything. Come the fuck on." They looked at me again. I got outside and all the people smiled and said hello.

"Hello Lady Shiikage" A man said, bowing at the waist.

"Shikune. It's been a while"

"Yes, it has been M'lady." Shikune was one of my assistants. He was actually the one that kept me on task when I zoned. "May I ask who these... MEN and female are?"

"They're Akatsuki." He looked at me and started to back away.

"M'lady, I'm not sure if you know this, but we don't let, THEIR TYPE here." He looked at them with a hated look.

"I don't think YOU know this, but, I made this village for those people who want to be rid of their old ways!"

"But M'lady, they don't WANT to change."

"You wanna go against me?! I'm an Akatsuki dumb ass!" He looked at me, then bowed in apology. "I need a place for them to stay" I said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Mya's POV**

"Yes M'Lady." Shikune wasn't very pleased with my decision, but I didn't really give a shit at the moment. "This way if you please."

It was only Zetsu, Konan, Tobi, Deidara, Pein, Sasori's corpse, and I. I was planning on bringing Sasori back, but it would take a few weeks.

"This will be where you will be living." I smiled. It was my mansion! 70 bedrooms with there own bathrooms, 20 extra bathrooms, 7 kitchens, 5 dining rooms, 1 master living room, 29 game rooms, 1 big ass movie theater, a huge indoor pool with hot tub and spa, a huge outdoor pool, a big ass garden, and the entrance to the village hidden in the ghosts. It was huge for absolutely no reason.

"Wow." Pein was impressed.

"This is just the beginning too." I looked at the Kage tower that was attached. It was one of the biggest.

"What's with the giant grave stone? Tobi asked, a little afraid.

"It's the thing that splits the two villages. And the entrance to the other village is through a graveyard at the back of the garden. There's even a message on the gravestone. See?" They looked where I was pointing. It read 'YOU'RE NEXT' and I could've sworn Tobi pissed himself.

"Well, let's get everyone's room assigned depending on their needs. I managed to get everything from the old lair, including signs for rooms." I smiled and went inside.

"She's broken inside. I can tell, un." Deidara watched me go inside, then followed.

"Okay. Pein, You're room is right here, next to the office, Konan, yours is next to his with the spa on the other side and a door connecting yours and Pein's room." They blushed slightly.I had a blueprint of the three stories, minus the attic and basement. "Tobi, your room is here, next to the playroom. Zetsu, your room faces the garden. Deidara, your room is next to the art room. My room is where my room usually is. I'll assign other rooms later. The Basement is an exact replica of the entrance to the old lair only 10 times bigger, depending on the need." Pein looked like he was gonna die. This was the ideal place, and no one would think of looking here. Since it technically doesn't even exist.

Everyone got situated and I stood outside of my room. I had Hidan's sign on my door along with mine. Next to my room was a Jashin Chapel. I hoped Hidan would like it, but I wasn't sure. Pein called me to the office and I was there in no time.

"I want you to go after Hidan and Kakuzu. They are around the Land of Lightning, and I don't think you and him should be apart any longer. You are to depart after you tell me what you were going to when we got here."

"Well, Sasori got killed by Sakura and I believe his grandmother, and I can bring him back without killing myself. Deidara got his arms removed by Gaara and Kakashi. I'll be leaving now." I walked out, told Shikune what was going on and to not argue, and left for the Land of Lighting.

With the power of Jashin, Kamif, and my love for Hidan, I got to the land of Lightning three days later. Hidan and Kakuzu were going after the two tails. I knew where Hidan was and I was hurrying there.

I was almost there. I could smell his sweet sweet scent, until something scratched my arm. I turned, Cloud ninja. This wasn't gonna be good. I stood there holding my arm. I was bleeding. I decided to just do Jashin a favor since I haven't for a while.

They started to attack me when they stopped. I put on my Jashin Choker. One of them seemed to step away.

"S-she's like that other one. With the silver hair." My eyes shot open. Hidan.

"Where is he!? The one like me with silver hair?!"

"He's a few miles north."

"Thanks. For cooperating, I will spare your lives." I ran away from them to get to Hidan. I couldn't stay away any longer, but this was to slow. I summoned a cloud and hopped on and it started moving as fast as wind in a tornado.

I got to around that area when I landed. No one was there. I sighed. Did he lie? I smelled the air. Nothing. Not even the slightest scent of Hidan, or the trees around me. Something was wrong.

I turned and there where the cloud ninja from earlier. They were smiling. And that made my blood boil.

"We got you into our trap." I started to stomp my foot. The guy who stepped away earlier stepped away again.

"What's wrong Fu Un?"

"I-It's him! The silver haired man!" I turned around. It was him! It was Hidan! And by the looks of things he had just finished a ritual.

I was filled with joy. I was about to run to him, when something went through my chest. It was a sword. Fu Un shoved a sword through my heart. I looked down at it, then started giggling.

"W-what the hell?"

"I'm immortal dumb ass." I sighed. "And now you're gonna die." My blood was dripping on the ground. I scratched the bastard and he let go of the sword. I drew the Jashin Symbol on the ground, stepped in it, then licked his blood of my fingernails. I started to change. I loved killing people like this, only when I wanted to torture them though, that makes it all the more pleasurable.

I took out one of the spears I carry around and stabbed my leg. Fu Un fell to the ground gripping his leg in pain. I looked at Hidan.

"Hidan? I want you to cut off my left arm." He shook his head no. "Don't worry Hidan, I'll be fine." He sighed and cut my arm off. The poor bastard on the ground started crying in pain. I smiled as the same happened to the poor bastard Hidan was torturing. We looked at each other and smiled. We cut each other and ate each other's blood. This made killing people funner.

We inflicted pain on both ninja, at the same time ourselves. It was wonderful. I never thought pain would feel THIS good. I thought Jashin was gonna come take me to a place where pain was endless. I looked at Hidan. We both had finished killing the ninja, Kakuzu killed the rest.

"Mya-chan. I've missed you. Why are you here?" Hidan kissed me gently on the lips.

"Pein sent me. He said that he didn't think we should be apart any longer. We also had to find a new hideout." I kissed him gently on the lips back.

"I love you Mya-chan"

"I love you too Hidan-kun"

"I think I'm gonna hurl"

"Shut up!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Mya's POV**

I woke up and we started heading to the Village Hidden in the Clouds. This was SO boring.

I turned and found our target. She had long blond hair that was in two ponytails in the back. Her Cloud Headband was across her forehead. She turned and saw us, then ran.

"Mya, that the 2-tailed vessel?"

"Yes it is Kakuzu." I started to chase her. I ended up in this sewer and got to this giant room that lead to other sewers.

"My attacks are the slowest of the Akatsuki's." Hidan admitted.

"So you are Akatsuki?" She smiled.

"Let's finish this." Kakuzu said.

"I have to pray to Jashin-sama." I sighed and took out my necklace to pray with Hidan. Kakuzu looked like he was gonna kill us.

"We may not look it, but Hidan and I are very religious, anything under pure killing is a sin." She smiled.

"I got you right where I want you." All of a sudden the entrances were closed due to paper bombs. Shit.

"Why don't you come quietly?" The 2-tails came out.

"Well Hidan-kun, I don't think that worked." She sent a fireball and we thought Kakuzu was gonna die. Oh how I hoped he would. He didn't. Hidan and I were hiding.

"Cat and Mouse, This should be fun." I smiled and Hidan got to work.

Hidan and I were lying on two Jashin symbols, the 2-tailed vessel was about an inch from death and hour later..

Kakuzu and Hidan started to fight, again.

"You two fight like a married couple, holy." They both glared. Then Hidan smirked and after pulling out his spike came over to me.

"We do eh?" He grabbed my chest and I inhaled quickly, then let out a soft moan. I pulled the spike out and slapped Hidan

"Don't fucking grab me in public!" Hidan smirked and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry Mya." Zetsu came and took the demon vessel away.

"We have to do something before going back to the hideout." I nodded. Kakuzu was pretty much in charge, he was ancient anyways, back to 1st Hokage's time.

Two days later we ended up in Fire Country, why me. We were headed to the Fire Temple for one of the monk's bounty. I didn't wanna get on the Fire's Most Wanted Assassin List. When we got to the temple, I got in and I just walked up to the monk and bowed.

"What do you want.?" I stood and looked at him.

"I am, well, was, one of Sarutobi Asuma's students." That seemed to get his attention.

"What are you here for?"

"The ones I'm traveling with are here for your bounty, I came to warn you."

"You're abandoning them?" I shook my head.

"I'm not going to kill you. Watch them kill you, yes, Help them, no." I lead him out.

"There's my prize." Kakuzu mumbled.

"I wish you luck Fire Temple Monk." I bowed and stood outside the gates. Two hours later I walked in and picked up the body, handing it to Kakuzu. I sensed a monk wasn't dead.

"Sense something Mya?" Kakuzu asked.

"No. It was just my imagination." They nodded and we left. I had the feeling that I was the only merciful one.

We got to this bathroom three days later and Kakuzu headed in. Hidan followed and I told them I was gonna stay outside.

Hidan came out soon after and told me that this was another black market. I sighed. What else? It's Kakuzu we're talking about. Hidan was smelling his cloak and almost died... if he could.

"I smell like that damned bathroom." I giggled and Hidan looked at me and smirked. He got closer. "Maybe you wanna smell like it too?" His face kept inching closer. I sensed a presence.

"Finally Kakuzu-" We were almost attacked. I jumped and looked at the attacker. I stopped dead.

"A-A-A-Asu-ma?" It was my old sensei. He looked at me, shocked.

"Mya? I thought they came in groups of two?" I nodded and explained. Then two chunnin from the chunnin exams stabbed Hidan. Shit.

"H-Hidan?" He started to talk and say how they messed up the order.

"We hit all of his vital organs though." I sighed.

"He's like me. Immortal." They looked at me. I saw metal slaps, then I saw Shikamaru.

"S-Shika?" He glared.

"Naruto told us how you killed Gaara. I thought you were our friend Mya." I froze dead. My brother told him.

"I didn't kill Gaara-nii-sama! I refused! I told the damned Akastuki that I wouldn't! I would never hurt family or friends! I made sure those assholes knew it!" I was crying now. Hidan looked at me with worried eyes.

"Yeah right Mya."

"Shikamaru! You know me! You know that I'd never hurt Gaara! You were there when I told Onii-sama that I wouldn't hurt him or Gaara or any or you." I screeched

"Prove it."

"Shikamaru watch out!" Kakuzu almost hit Shikamaru with a briefcase. I sweat dropped

"You're attacking him with the briefcase full of money! You are low man!" Kakuzu got sassed by Hidan and tried to dodge Shikamaru and get blood from Asuma. I ran to the bathroom stairs and sat there. Not even watching. Then I heard Hidan say something about the curse and walked into the Jashin symbol.

"Mya, move."

"I won't let you hurt Asuma-sensei." Hidan sighed, then stabbed his leg. I turned and saw Asuma fall to the ground holding his leg. "Asuma-sensei!" I ran over and helped him up. Shikamaru got Hidan in shadow possession and got him out of the circle. Asuma threw a shuriken at Hidan's ear and cut it, not a mark on Asuma.

He hobbled over and cut Hidan's head off. I flinched, Hidan wasn't going to be happy. He looked at me but I looked away. He asked Kakuzu to help get him back together. He obliged and picked up Hidan's head by his hair, which only pissed him off more.

Hidan got situated then tried to kill Asuma again, and succeeded. I was over Asuma and picked him up. Kakuzu told me to bring him over, but I shook my head and brought him to the roof were Chogi and Ino were.

Pein sent a message and I told him to fuck off. He was about to argue when I told him I could kill him from where I was without moving. He said fine.

I stood over Asuma. I took off my cloak and put on a new, unscratched headband. Shikamaru jumped up to where the rest of us were and Asuma said his last words. Then he looked at me.

"Mya, I know you're not a traitor. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And you seemed to love that immortal man. Thank you for letting me be buried with my clan and not on the black market. I wish you luck in your life, for it's going to be difficult for you until the end." Then he had his last smoke and died. We all cried.

"Asuma, thank you." I hugged his corpse, said my farewells, and went to find Hidan and Kakuzu to help. I found them and went to help extract.

"Took you long enough." Pein said.

"I came to tell you that I was going to attend my sensei's funeral."

"You lost your mind." I left the extraction, shoved a spike threw Hidan's chest, then left.

I made it to the left village in my normal get up and put my things in my room. Naruto came in.

"Why are you here?" His eyes were narrowed.

"I can come to my sensei's funeral. I told Tsunade why I was here and that I was going to leave once the funeral is over. She said she's fine with." I got in all black and headed there early. I was at the grave and sat next to it while everyone did their thing.

They all glared once it was over. I stood gave my farewell to Asuma, then left with his last words in mind.


	20. Chapter 20

**Mya's POV**

We were in a place where I guessed that a fire had taken place, because we were surrounded by dead trees. I sensed way to familiar chakras. My team. We all jumped, but I was the only one that made it out. I landed, then got knocked out.

I woke up an hour later and saw Shikamaru run off with Hidan. Shit. Those woods are the Nara's! I ran after them and by the time I got there I saw Hidan blow up and get buried in a hole. Shikamaru left and I dug Hidan out. Then refilled the hole.

I ran to where the others where and saw Kakuzu dead on the ground. Shit.

I made it back to the Land of the Dead three days later and everyone stared at me. I went to the hideout and went to Pein's office.

"Mya? What happened?" I told Pein what had happened on the mission.

"Where are we sleeping?" Kisame asked.

"Oh right!" I pulled out the map again.

"Kisame, you're sleeping here, it leads to both pools and has a good view of them as well. Itachi, you'll be sleeping here, it's the Uchiha suite. Well, that's it. I'll see you guys later, I have people to fix." I went to the puppet room, Sasori's body laying there, the heart in a chakra based healing solution. He'd be all healed and back to life in ten minutes.

When he was put together I told him everything and he nodded. Then I went to my room where Hidan was still floating on a cloud. I went over and began sewing him together piece by piece. When I finished I kissed him lightly, and, after Kamif's sisters came over, we went to bed

I woke up and Hidan told me that the demons had found their rooms and were sleeping. It was around 1:00 in the morning. I sighed and tried to keep moving, but Hidan held me to the bed kissing my neck.

"We haven't in so long Mya-chan. Can I please?" I blinked and was about to answer when he kissed me again. "Mya-chan? Please?" Hidan gently grinded into me. I shook my head and went back to sleep.

The next morning I decided not to wear my Akastuki clothes. I got into my Kage clothes and went to the office.

I caught up on paperwork, but then I found out I had a meeting in the Land of Wind. I knew this was gonna be bad, but I had to go none-the-less. I told the Akatsuki and changed into traveling gear, got in the carriage and left.

I got to the Land of Wind a week later and Pein had been keeping me informed on how members have slowly been disappearing due to Leaf Ninja. I kind of smiled. Maybe I'd be able to go back home soon? I got into Suna and stepped out, and the ANBU captured me quick.

I got to the Kage office to see Gaara. I almost started to cry. Gaara was alive. I felt so much better, until he looked at me.

"Mya? What the hell are you here for?" My hopeful face disappeared.

"We had a meeting. Remember?"

"Why would I want to talk to you? You killed me." I couldn't believe it.

"I tried to save you! I was knocked out! I couldn't save you when I'm unconscious." I was kicked in the back and fell to the ground. "Gaara. I would never hurt you. You're like my other Onii-sama. Why does everyone viewed me as the bad guy? Why, why doesn't anyone believe me. I tell you all the truth, and this happens. You weren't there, but I told everyone that I was never going to hurt you or Naruto or anyone of my friends." Gaara's glare worsened. I stood and walked over to him.

"Mya. I'm sorry. I do believe you. I've never doubted you." Gaara hugged me and we went on with the meeting. By the time I got back all the Akastuki were dead, except for Sasori and Hidan. Sasori decided that since he had no point in life he'd try to make things better with the Land of Wind. Hidan wasn't going back to his old village so I had an idea.

\----5 weeks later---

"Hokage-sama? We have something we must discuss." Shizune brought Hidan and I into the Hokage's office. It was Kakashi-sensei.

"Mya? What are you doing here? And what is he doing here?"

"Kakashi-sensei. the Akastuki are gone, I have come back to beg for forgiveness and my life, as well as the life of my partner. I am an ex-leaf who wishes to become a leaf again, and Hidan refuses to go back to his village, and he wishes to stay by my side. He shall only sacrifice those who he's allowed, and he can be used to get information and can be used on assassination missions. Please, allow us to serve the leaf village." Kakashi nodded and I when home with Hidan. Bad mistake.

"Onii-sama! I'm home! And I'm home for good!" Naruto turned the corner and saw me. His look scared me and I thought I was going to be kicked out. Instead he started to cry and ran over and hugged me.

"Mya. It's okay. I've missed you." He kissed my cheek.

"Hands off my girl, Asshole." That's where it all. Went. Wrong.

"Who was that Mya?" I sweat-dropped.

"Hidan-kun! You will behave!" Hidan walked in and Naruto went into a fit.

"Naruto. I think I forgot to tell you this but um.... Hidan's kinda my boyfriend." And with that, Hidan and I went to sleep while Naruto continued to fume.

I woke up and got out of bed. Hidan and I had a date, I met up with all of my friends and Hinata and Naruto ended up joining us for a double date.

"-And that's how Jashin-sama saved me." I sighed.

"Hidan. No one cares about Jashin-sama at the moment!" We got our food and I sighed even more.

"So. Hinata. When did you and Naruto start datin'?" She blushed brightly.

"I believe it was after my fight with Pein. I told Naruto I loved him and passed out." I squealed.

"That's so cute!" Everyone in the restaurant sweat dropped.

"Naruto, can I ask you something, man to man." Hidan asked, Naruto nodded and they went to the boys room. Ten minutes later they came out and Hidan walked over to me.

"Mya-chan. I was wondering." He was blushing and looking at the floor.

"Yes?" Hidan got on the ground and pulled out a little heart shaped box.

"Mya-chan.... Will.... You... M-m-m-mar-ry... Me?" I just stared at him as he opened the box and revealed a beautiful heart shaped diamond ring. I started to cry and threw my arms around him. "Mya-chan?"

"Yes Hidan-kun yes! I'll marry you." I kissed his lips and cuddled into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters the last chapter and we'll be out of this OOC shit storm! I'll repeat what I said at the beginning. This was the first fanfiction I ever wrote, and I wrote it years ago. I wanted to post it as a reminder to myself how much I've grown as a writer. But I also hope you guys like the story, even if it's nuts! =)


	21. Chapter 21

**Mya's POV**

A month later and I was ready to marry Hidan. I decided to wear something plain and simple, a longsleeved black and dark gray striped sweater, a white mid thigh skirt. I know it's not a wedding dress, but it's my wedding so... yeah.

Why do weddings take so long?! It's been three hours! I thought I'd never get to kiss Hidan at the end of it. I almost forgot my vows because of how tired I was. I got to the after party and changed

I sighed. It was taking forever. We were never gonna get to the honeymoon. At the after party we had the New Hokage do some announcements.

"Let I, the 7th Hokage, bind these two forever. This man and women were part of the Akatsuki, and now they have been bound together through not only religion, but love. Let us congratulate Hidan and Mya. You go Sis!" Yes, the new Hokage was MY brother, Naruto Uzumaki. I listened to Hidan make his toast, then it was my turn.

"Hidan, I tell you now. I am your Jashin lover!" We kissed and went to the honeymoon.

The hotel was called the Honeymoon. I got to the front desk.

"Welcome to the Honeymoon Hotel. May your marriage be sweet as honey." We got to our hotel room and locked the door and got situated. Then I was pinned to the bed.

"Mya-chan please, I can no longer hold back." I smirked and kissed Hidan. "I love you Mya."

"I love you too Hidan."

**\----5 years later----**

Hidan and I had woken up and I went to my daughter's room. She was four and had the cutest little black angel wings and dark greenish black hair. Her name was Myda. She had a beautiful black gown and she was starting ninja school today.

She was excited and she was, of course, a Jashinist and couldn't wait to be a ninja. I smiled. All of our friends had kids about the same age and they were all starting school together. I had to go with her since Hidan had an assassination to do that night and I wasn't going to see him for 5 days. I got Myda to school and got home. My life was perfect. Hidan woke up and kissed me. Thank Jashin for having me join the Akastuki, or I never would've met this man.

_**THE END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read through this. As I said at the beginning and a few times throughout the story, this was my first ever fanfiction. I know it's bad, but I thought it'd be a good way to show how much I've grown as an author. It holds a special place in my heart and is actually part of the reason my user name is 'hidansbabe530'. I really hope that even though it's not the best, you all enjoyed it and will continue to enjoy my stories!


End file.
